


Help From Unlikely Sources

by AstandsforAlex, CupcakeCutie124



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon), X-Ray and Vav - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mad King father of DragonFace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCutie124/pseuds/CupcakeCutie124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to homestuck2100's Friends in Unlikely Places.<br/>Ray learns that Kerry is the father of the Mad King. Knowing this, Ray-get this- gives the Mad King FATHERING advice. I know, even Ray can barely believe it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help From Unlikely Sources

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstandsforAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friends in unlikely places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023516) by [AstandsforAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex). 



> This is a sequel to homestuck2100's 'Friends in Unlikely Places'. They gave me permission to make a sequel. I hope I can live up to the awesomeness of their first one!

"What the hell are you doing with my son?" The Mad King demanded. Ray's eyes widened, and he looked from Kerry to the Mad King. "Wait..." He looked back to Kerry. "This piece of shit is your  _dad?_ " Kerry turned away and nodded. Ray didn't know what was weirder; that a kid like Kerry was the son of the Mad King, or that someone had actually fucked the mad man. _  
_

"What are you doing with my son?" The Mad King asked again. "We were just getting ice cream." Kerry muttered. The Mad King looked over at the kid and narrowed his eyes. "I thought I told you to stay away from them." He snapped. "They are nothing but trouble." "You're one to talk, Your Royal Doucheness." Ray retorted. The Mad King's gaze snapped back to the hero. His mouth curled into a smirk. "I'm aware your "partner" abandoned you, and you're looking for someone else to cling to." He snickered. "But a ten year old?" Ray clenched his fists and growled. He looked at Kerry, who was looking away from both men. "You're a shitty father, you know that?" Ray spat. The Mad King crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "X-Ray..." Kerry murmured. "Stop..." Ray ignored him, though silently thanked him for not saying his real name. "You don't know how I raise my child." The Mad King retorted. Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do actually. You leave him alone for most of the day, allowing him to run around in the street unattended. You obviously don't spend enough time with him if he's looking up to Vav and I. You're creating evil plots that will probably have an effect on him. Long story short, you remind me of my dad." Ray shuddered. "Ick. I feel gross just saying that." He shook his head and turned to Kerry. He smiled. "And you remind me of... well, me." He sighed. "My dad took longer and longer to come home each day. Until one day.. He didn't. And I was left with my mom." The Mad King rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I've already heard this sap story. What's your point?" Ray threw his arm around Kerry. The kid looked up at him, surprised. "The point is, DragonFace  _has_ to rely on you." Ray wasn't sure how the Mad King would react if he knew Ray knew Kerry's name, but by the smile the kid gave him, he assumed he called him the right name. "His mother isn't around, and you're his only family." The Mad King glared at Kerry. "How much did you tell him?" He snarled. "He only told me he lives alone with you." Ray lied. He didn't want Kerry to get in trouble for Ray's smart mouth. The Mad King narrowed his eyes. "If you leave him alone to wander by himself, he could get himself hurt." Ray continued. "You need to pay more attention to your son than anything else." The Mad King smirked. "Remember who you're talking to, X-Ray." He growled. He turned to Kerry. "Go back home." He said sternly. "But... Dad..." Kerry begged. " _Now._ " The Mad King snapped. Kerry sighed and turned to Ray. He gave the hero a sad smile. "See ya, X-Ray." He muttered. "Later, DragonFace." Ray replied as the kid walked away.

"Stay away from my son." The Mad King snarled. Ray turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "What, the way you do?" He retorted. "DragonFace is a good kid. He deserves to have parents who care about him." The Mad King crossed his arms. "I care about my son." "So much you allow him to walk around the city at night?" Ray countered. "Who even took care of him while you were in prison?" The Mad King bit his lip and looked away. Ray gave an exasperated sigh. "He was alone, wasn't he?" The Mad King didn't answer. Ray sighed again. "Look, you're still an asshole, and I'm not expecting to get through to you, but please. Spend time with him. If you want him to stop hanging around me, then just show him you care. If that's possible for you." Ray started to walk away, but he turned back around to look at the Mad King. "But, seriously. Just tell him you love him." Then he walked away, leaving the Mad King alone, thinking.

 

Ray tossed the half melted ice cream cone into the trash can by the park. He sighed and sat on a bench.

He couldn't believe that the kid he had considered the biggest nuisance of his life had quickly become someone he sympathized and even identified with. I mean, he knew the Mad King was an asshole, but now he knew he was a deadbeat dad? Could this guy be anymore of a dick?

Ray sighed. He felt bad for Kerry. Not only did he not have a mother, but his father was the fucking Mad King. And Ray thought his life was shit.

 

Kerry slammed the door to his apartment. "Stupid Dad." He muttered. He stomped over to the couch and sat down. "Won't hang out with me, and won't even let me hang out with-" Kerry's eyes suddenly widened. "X-Ray!" He jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. "His suit!" He slammed open the door and quickly grabbed the jelly stained suit. "Oh, fiddlesticks." He murmured. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag, then shoved Ray's suit into it. "Oh, but where do I find him?" Kerry ran to the house phone and quickly dialed the 'X-Ray and Vav Hotline.' He had the number burned in his memory.

"Hello?" Kerry heard a girl's voice. He recognized it as Hilda. "Oh, hi, Miss Hilda." Kerry said. "Who is this?" Hilda asked. "Oh, uh, I'm DragonFace. The fan of X-Ray and Vav?" There was silence for a moment. "What do you want?" She asked after a while. "Um, well, when you see X-Ray, tell him I threw his suit into the dumpster behind Monarch Labs. It's in a trash bag." Kerry bit his lip. That sounded really creepy. "Uh..." Hilda  muttered. "Sure... I guess? I'm not even gonna ask why you have his suit. I'll let him know." Kerry smiled. "Thanks!" "Sure thing, Kid."

When Kerry hung up, he gripped the trash bag and ran to the door. Before he could open it, however, it opened on it's own. Kerry gasped and jumped back. "D-Dad!" He exclaimed, quickly throwing the trash bag to the side as the Mad King looked down at his son. "Wh-what are you doing home? You should be at work!" The Mad King looked at Kerry, smiling slightly. "I... Wanted to talk to you." Kerry stared up at his father, wide eyed. "You... You..." The Mad King chuckled and walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Kerry just stared at him, stunned. "Do you... Want to play video games?" The Mad King asked. Kerry's mouth fell open. "W-with you?" The Mad King nodded. Kerry smiled. "S-sure!" He walked over to the couch and sat beside the Mad King. His father handed him a controller. Kerry reached out slowly, then took it from him. The Mad King turned on the TV and Xbox. "What uh... What game do you want to play?" He asked Kerry. Kerry shrugged. "I don't know... Portal 2 Co-op?" Kerry thought maybe if they played some sort of cooperative puzzle game, they would maybe grow closer together. Maybe...

The Mad King smiled and nodded, then stood and grabbed Portal 2. He placed the game in the console, then sat back down beside Kerry. They sat there awkwardly as the starting screen came up. "So... What did you want to talk about?" Kerry asked as the Mad King chose Co-op Mode. His father rubbed the back of his neck. "I... Realized I may not be the best father ever." Kerry looked up at him. "I leave you alone all day... Hell, you were by yourself when I was arrested." Kerry nodded and turned back to the TV. "I was fine, though." He told the Mad King. "I made money from helping people with small tasks, and I bought my own food." "You didn't have an adult to take care of you." The Mad King pointed out as they started a puzzle. "I was fine." Kerry said again. "I had X-Ray and-" He cut himself off. The Mad King sighed. "X-Ray was right." He muttered. "I  _am_ a shitty father. Even after I got out of prison, I barely spent any time with you. I  _am_ acting just like X-Ray's father... But I don't mean to..." The Mad King paused the game and looked at Kerry. Kerry looked at him as well. "I love you, Kerry." The Mad King told him. "I just... Don't know how to show it." Kerry smiled at him, tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Dad." He muttered, his voice cracking. Kerry dropped the controller and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. The Mad King smiled and hugged Kerry, tears appearing in his eyes as well. They sat there for a moment, until the Mad King's phone rang. The Mad King sighed and pulled away, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "One moment, son." He whispered. Kerry nodded, smiling, as the Mad King stood from the couch and answered the phone. "What?" He snapped into the phone. Kerry watched as the Mad King grew annoyed. "You damn fool! Those chemicals are highly dangerous, and were in  _my_ lab for a reason!" Kerry heard nervous stammering on the other end. "You better hope nothing was ruined! If a single thing is destroyed, I will-" He was cut off by the nervous man on the other end. "Oh, don't worry; he'll get some, to." When he hung up, he turned to Kerry and sighed. "I have to go to Monarch Labs." He growled. "I hired imbeciles." He walked over to Kerry and ruffled his hair, earning a giggle from the kid. "I'll be back, and we can finish the game. Ok?" Kerry nodded. "Ok!" The Mad King gave him a hug before heading out.

Kerry jumped off the couch smiling. He grabbed a pencil and paper from a table before writing on the paper. He walked over to the trash bag and slipped the paper in. He grabbed the bag and left.

 

When Ray returned home, Hilda immediately greeted him. "Oh, hey. Your creepy stalker fan called; he put your suit in a trash bag in the dumpster near Monarch Labs." Ray's eyes widened. "My suit!" He exclaimed, running back out. "I forgot!" Suddenly Ray popped his head back in. "And he's not a stalker! The rest of that's true, though." Then he left, earning an eye roll from Hilda.

 

Kerry had almost fallen asleep when the Mad King came back. He walked over to Kerry and smiled. "Hey, kiddo." He said quietly. Kerry mumbled a muffled 'hi'. The Mad King chuckled and sat beside Kerry. The boy leaned over and placed his head onto his father's lap. "I love you, Dad." He mumbled sleepily. The Mad King smiled. "I love you too, Kerry." He whispered back. Kerry hummed happily, and went to sleep with a smile on his face. The Mad King sighed happily, running his fingers through his son's hair. He fell asleep like that.

 

When Ray reached the dumpster, he quickly pulled out the trash bag. Thankfully there was nothing else in there. He opened the bag to make sure it was the right one, and sitting on top of his suit was a note. Ray took it out and read it. When he was finished, he put it back, smiling, and walked home.

 

_Dear Ray,_

_Thank you._

_Kerry_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed Friends in Unlikely Places! Thanks to homestuck2100 for letting me write the sequel!  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
